Dos Realidades
by Ilitia
Summary: el paso del tiempo deja sus huellas, así descubrirán Gon y Killua que tanto ellos como sus amigos han sufrido demasiados cambios en la vida. YAOI MPREG ADVERTIDOS!


Bienvenidos a este pequeño fic que hice pensando en complacer a mi caprichosa musa Ilitia, quería meterme en este lio sin esperar más que satisfacer curiosidades propias de cómo sería una situación tan particular como las relaciones de Gon y Killua, al mismo tiempo que las de Leorio y Kurapika. Sin más, espero les guste el desvarió. Advierto que abra lemon y mpreg, sin más advertencias, disfruten.

**Oneshot**

**Dos realidades**

Habían vivido tantas aventuras juntos, tantas historias increíbles y difíciles de explicar con palabras, emociones que pusieron sus vidas en riesgo infinidad de veces, unas tras otras llenas de cosas alucinantes, pero en todas ellas siempre hubo algo que no cambiaba, ellos, siempre eran ellos dos, desde su niñez se sintieron atraídos mutuamente, por interés, por emoción, por reto y amistad.

Y esa amistad se transformo, trastoco sus fibras más hondas, primero a Killua, para él era irrelevante realmente cuando sintió que su mejor amigo se volvió mas que amigo, nunca supo en qué momento exacto su corazón asomo la absurda, loca y sincera idea del amor. Con esa cataclismica revelación sus ideales de solo en el mundo cayeron en un foso sin fondo, y pensar que la diversión y la rebeldía eran sus fuertes y su meta a seguir.

-¡_mira Killua! -_ la voz de Gon lo saco de sus pensamientos ensoñadores -

- ¿_qué sucede? -_ tras un corto suspiro se estiro sentado junto a la ventana de una larga butaca del tren donde viajaban -

-!_es Kurapika! _- su emoción nunca cambiaba, ni si quiera siendo ya un joven de 15 años, jamás Gon dejaba su simplista y sincera personalidad - _está en una video llamada._

- _al fin el señor ocupado decide dar la cara. _- sonrió malicioso tomando asiento ahora junto a Gon que llevaba una pequeña tabla digital entre sus manos -

- _no seas gruñón... _- alzo la tabla frente a ambos para ver mejor a su gran amigo - ¡_kurapika buenas noches!_

- _hola Gon, Killua, tanto tiempo sin saber de ustedes. _- la imagen del rostro del rubio algo más maduro y radiante los saludo -

- _tú y Leorio son los desaparecidos._

_- igual que siempre killua. _- la sonrisa del kuruta fue amplia y dulce -_ pero ahora es que queda tiempo para hablar del tiempo perdido..._

-¡_Kurapika ya estamos en el tren! _- Gon tomo control de la tabla emocionado -_ las indicaciones que nos diste fueron útiles._

- _entonces llegaran en la mañana al pueblo._

_-sí._

- _espero que sigan teniendo buen viaje y mañana los veré amigos._

_- igual Kurapika..._

_- ¿y Leorio? -_ el albino giro bruscamente la imagen de la tabla hacia el -

- _Leorio... -_ el kuruta bajo la mirada un tanto incomodo -_ después hablaremos de ello. _

Kurapika cortó la video llamada antes de que Killua siguiera preguntando más cosas inoportunas para su gusto. Gon solo suspiro audiblemente y bajo la tabla digital con pesadez.

-¿_porque le atosigas con la misma pregunta? _

- _porque tú nunca tienes pensamientos mas allá de la lógica simple mi querido Gon...!jamás has sido mal intencionado! _- golpeo unas cuantas veces con su dedo índice la frente del moreno -

- ¿_y qué tiene de mala intensión preguntarle tanto a Kurapika sobre Leorio? _

_- je je je... muchas, tiene muchas razones._

- _me dejas dudando. _- cruzo sus brazos de modo muy infantil, su inocencia aun estaba intacta dentro de él -

- _Gon. _

- _eres egoísta, a veces no sé ni que estas pensando hacer._

- _no lo entenderías Gon, en verdad no comprenderías la grandeza y oscuridad de mi mente. -_ con suavidad reclino su barbilla del hombro de su amigo -

_- tienes razón, pero igual eres mi mejor amigo, algún día te comprenderé totalmente._ - sonrió tímidamente -

_- mejor amigo... _

No podría contra Gon, llevaba más de un año lanzándole indirectas muy "directas" para cualquier ser humano pensante, pero Gon era Gon, una bestia verde, dulce e infantil que jamás había dejado la castidad de su pequeña mente y crianza en la isla ballena. Empezaba a creer que Gon siempre estaría envestido en pureza así el lo quisiera enlodar, llenar de crudeza y de un amor carnal, pero ahora no era momento de discutir eso, estaban rumbo a un pequeño y remoto pueblito entre montañas verdes y picos nevados, interesados en las andanzas de su rubio amigo, siguiéndole las pistas a él y a Leorio después de más de 2 años sin verse.

_- no lograre entender cómo funciona tu intuición Gon... - _susurro entre dormido y despierto, faltaba muy poco para que amaneciera, el tren seguía su ruta silenciosamente. Se entretenía mirando a su dormido compañero de cabina, envalentonándose mentalmente para revelarle sus sentimientos cuando terminaran esa visita a Kurapika -

Una curva cerrada del tren hizo que el cuerpo del moreno se reclinara peligrosamente cerca de Killua, este sintió aquella tibia existencia rozando su costado, Gon dio un pequeño quejido de inconformidad, moviendo su cabeza hasta que quedo suavemente acurrucada del hombro de Killua, este trago grueso al verlo cerca suyo, no es que no lo haya visto antes, el problema es que la cercanía ardía, sentía la luz pálida del amanecer reflejando los detalles del rostro de Gon, un rojizo suave que tallo los labios al punto que Killua fue atrapado en ellos, con delicadeza poso su mano sobre la mejilla del dormido, sus dedos fríos recorrieron la piel canela, suave y sedosa, increíblemente tibia, unos labios delineados por el paso del tiempo, delgados y entreabiertos, ofreciéndose a Killua como si de un sacrificio virginal se tratase. Volvió a respirar hondo y trago audiblemente, cerro sus ojos y tomo el control de sus actos, lo besaría, al diablo el mundo, el solo necesitaba cumplir un deseo.

_- cuando te darás cuenta que me gustas para ser más que amigos... _- su aliento se mezclo con la respiración de Gon, tan cercana que daba miedo, unos milímetros mas y seria una misión cumplida -

- _boletos... -_ la puerta de la cabina se azoto bruscamente, el grito de una dama dejo congelada la situación -

El albino quedo de piedra con Gon entre sus brazos, la escena fue una pantomima trágica, la situación, ellos, la extraña e inoportuna mujer que anunciaba la revisión de los boletos para la última parada, nada tenía lógica y nunca más la tendría de allí en adelante. La llegada a la estación fue un torbellino de emociones, por un lado killua tratando de evadir a la mujer que lo agarro infraganti tratando de robarle un beso a otro chico, también Gon preguntándole por el extraño despertar que tuvo en brazos de un pálido Killua, este se excuso con la teoría de que lo sujeto de caer al suelo con una curva extrema que hizo el tren antes de llegar a su destino, para finalizar el ajetreo de bajar el equipaje y tratar de contactar a Kurapika nuevamente a esa hora tan temprana.

- _no contesta... _- Gon batallaba sentado en una pequeña banca de piedra de la única plaza del pueblo donde acabaron -

- _debe estar durmiendo. _- miraba desentendido el pintoresco paisaje que los rodeaba, casitas de techos rojos con dos pisos de altura, todo limpio, lindo y tan idílico que daba la impresión de no ser real -_ ¿qué le vería Kurapika a este lugar tan aburrido? _

- _es limpio... huele a tranquilidad _- sonrió percibiendo los olores que le llegaban a su nariz -_ ¡y estoy seguro que cocinan un pan excelente! _

_- deja el hambre para después Gon, debemos encontrar el lugar donde vive Kurapika._

- _no veo difícil eso, el pueblo es pequeño... ¡preguntemos puerta por puerta! _- salto del banco de piedra emocionado hasta que su albino compañero le jalo de la chaqueta -¡_hey!_

_- tus ideas simples... no sabes que despertaremos a todo un pueblo para preguntarle por una persona que quizás nunca han visto._

_- no..._

_-¡diablos Gon!_ - bufo bajito tratando de comprenderlo, la idea no era mala pero si muy absurda y con consecuencias indeseadas -

- _Killua..._

_- déjame pensar como encontraremos a ku..._

_- ¡alguien viene por ese camino! -_ señalo con su dedo extendido hacia una colina que revelaba una evidente columna de polvo, levantada por algo que venía a mucha velocidad -

- ¿_cómo? -_ afilo la mirada hasta que se rebeló una figura grisácea, grande y que hacía mucho ruido -_ es una especie de vehículo._

_- ¿será Kurapika? _

_- si se volvió fanático de los autos antiguos y escandalosos... podría ser._

Ambos permanecieron expectantes hasta que la masa gris envuelta en el polvo del camino se detuvo bruscamente ante ellos, el auto que era una especie de jeep antiguo descapotado hizo un sonido ronco y seco al frenar, mientras que el conductor aun envuelto en la humareda tosía unas cuantas veces despejando el polvo con sus manos frenéticamente.

-¿_quién es ese? _- Gon lo observo dudoso hasta que ya era imposible tener error en su vista _-¿Leorio?_

- ¡_tú! _- Killua lo señalo con notable asombro y molestia. - ¿_qué diablos haces tú aquí?_

_- ¡esa no es manera de saludar a los amigos después de varios años! _

Sin dificultad salto fuera del jeep y golpeo a ambos jóvenes en la cabeza.

_-¡han crecido!_ - rio estruendosamente ante el descubrimiento -

- _y tú estas más viejo... -_ Killua sonrió malicioso _- _

_- ¿y Kurapika? _- Gon pregunto con total inocencia -

- _suban al jeep, iremos donde él. _- volvió al auto en un segundo sin dar más explicación -

- _qué bueno que decidiste venir a visitarlo también Leorio..._

_- eh... si también. _- rasco su cabeza nervioso mientras emprendía el viaje otra vez con sus dos pasajeros nuevos -

Mientras recorrían las colinas escarpadas en un camino zigzagueante que parecía eterno, Gon y Killua comprendieron del porque el extravagante jeep, era evidente lo que facilitaba usarlo en esos parajes para llegar al destino cualquiera que fuere.

_- realmente Kurapika no desea ser encontrado, esto es un camino imposible... _- Killua acaricio sus caderas por los incontables golpes que se daba a cada salto y bache esquivado -

- _je je je y cuando neva o llueve es mil veces peor._

_- ¿cuándo llegaste aquí Leorio? _- la voz de Gon con su pregunta encendió las alertas de Killua -

- ¿_tiempo?... _

_- sí, ¿cuándo llegaste aquí?, porque detallas el lugar como si lo conocieras muy bien._

- _diría que sería capaz de conducir estos caminos ¡con los ojos cerrados! _- el albino sentado tras el médico le tapo los ojos en un segundo -

- ¡_wwaaaaaaa! no hagas eso condenado niño, nos estrellaremos._

_- no lo creo, llegamos a nuestro destino. -_ deshizo el agarre sobre Leorio al ver que el camino culminaba en una pequeña colina rodeada de arboles tupidos donde una casita de dos plantas muy parecida a las que vieron en el pueblo se alzaba solitaria en ese lugar -

- ¡_wwoooooo!, es un lugar increíble _– apenas se detuvo, Gon salto fuera del jeep lleno de emoción -

-¿q_ué escondes viejo? _- la voz de Killua sonó fría y despiadada -

- _yo diría... que protejo. _

Leorio bajo también enfocando la mirada en una difusa figura que les observaba desde lo alto de la colina, era la razón y única razón que lo llevo a culminar allí hace ya unos meses atrás.

-_ ¡Kurapika! _- Gon no pudo esperar a que el kuruta bajara la colina, el emprendió una carrera emocionada que detuvo súbitamente al tener una mejor imagen de su amigo -_ ¿Kurapika?_

- _oh... dios. _- Killua le alcanzo con la mirada evidentemente impresionada - ¿_qué diablos te sucedió? _

- _me alegra que decidieran visitarnos... _- su sonrisa no se borro, más bien se afianzo cuando Leorio llego a su lado pasando el brazo tras su cintura en un abrazo evidentemente protector -

- ¿_qué noticia quieren saber primero? -_ el rostro pícaro de Leorio decía muchas cosas entre líneas -

- _te comiste una sandia enooorrrme... _- Gon intento piquetearle el estomago pero el médico le sujeto la mano a tiempo -

- Kurapika _no se comió nada... eerrrr... _

_- Leorio, ¿aun no puedes decirlo? _- Kurapika soltó una risita tímida -

- _un bebe. _

_- ¡qué! -_ Gon volteo asombrado hacia Killua y sus palabras -

- _que no sé cómo demonios sucedió pero eso es un bebe donde sea que lo pongan. _

Y el Zoldyck no se equivocaba, Kurapika lucia radiante en cierto y extraño modo, llevaba uno de sus trajes tradicionales de su clan, pero esta vez en vez de estar sujeto en su cintura, iba ajustado bajo su pecho y holgado en el resto del cuerpo, con su típico tono azul intenso y líneas amarillas bellamente labradas, también era evidente que su condición estaba muy avanzada, parecía un globo a punto de explotar. Realmente Killua lo intuyo por mera corazonada porque su segunda opción parecía muy descabellada como la de Gon.

_- bueno... pasen para que hablemos mejor. _- el rubio comenzó a caminar escoltado por Leorio que lucía ansioso tras él como vigilando su andar contoneante y propio de una gestante -

El olor a pan y te inundo la salita de la casa, era una hermosa vivienda, su interior pintado en un blanco inmaculado salvo por la chimenea de piedra pulida que daba un agradable calor al lugar. Gon y Killua tomaron asiento frente a la chimenea, silenciosos y observando con desconcierto las formas de Kurapika, estaba muy redondo, demasiado para ser sinceros, en ese rato Gon se hacía preguntitas mentales simples mientras que Killua si que se salto el arsenal mental y dio inicio al interrogatorio.

_- ¿es de Leorio? -_ tajante, crudo y un tanto fuerte la primera pregunta -

- ¡_óyeme niño! _- el mencionado estaba rojo tomate pero el mismo kuruta le detuvo sujetándolo del hombro -

- _si es de Leorio, ¿alguna otra pregunta?_

- _realmente muchas preguntas... _- deslizo la mirada sobre el vientre de Kurapika -

- _en verdad no sabes por dónde comenzar Killua, y te comprendo muy bien, yo hasta hace unos cinco meses era incapaz de ajustarme a la realidad de este bebe en camino. _- acaricio suavemente su vientre, con un aire meditativo hasta que Leorio se acomodo a su lado posando su mano sobre la de el -

- _no podemos darles una respuesta concisa, solo queríamos que supieran lo que sucedía, que nos casamos hace ya 4 meses y que hemos hecho de este lugar nuestro hogar. -_ Leorio alzo su mano derecha exhibiendo un resplandeciente anillo de matrimonio -

_- ¡también se casaron! _- tanto Gon como Killua respondieron al unisonó -

_- Leorio trabaja en el pueblo, es el único doctor en muchos kilómetros, es duro pero satisfactorio ayudar a tantas personas, cuando llegamos aquí fue por mera casualidad. Yo venía recolectando datos de un traficante de órganos... y Leorio me acompaño en el viaje, insistí en que lo hiciera ya que tenia claros indicios que el traficante era medico también. _

Así fue como Kurapika comenzó a rememorar aquella noche fría y tempestuosa en que ambos decidieron unir sus vidas, tenían algunos mese juntos, encuentros ocasionales que acababan en un frenesí momentáneo, siempre era por un trabajo como cazador, siempre era Leorio buscando comunicación con él, y al final el kuruta desaparecía de su lado tan rápido como llegaba, sin despedirse, sin un adiós si quiera, todo era siempre así, hasta esa noche...

- ¿_por qué? -_ Leorio le susurraba al oído, dulce pero recriminatoriamente, sujetándole en un abrazo protector -

- _no hables... -_ el kuruta estaba acurrucado en su pecho, con un aire melancólico que distaba mucho de su acabado encuentro sexual -

- _no quiero seguir así Kurapika, sonara estúpido pero me siento utilizado por ti._

- _no te uso._

_- si lo haces, me llamas cada cierto tiempo, te ayudo, ocurre esto y después te vas, hasta temo dormirme hoy para no dejarte partir. _- apretó más aun al rubio entre sus brazos -

- _... -_ sus ojos centellaron repentinamente en medio de la oscuridad, volviéndose pozos rojos de emociones descontroladas -

-_ hace 3 meses que paso lo mismo, creí que te quedarías a mi lado, pensé como un completo idiota que seguiríamos juntos como una pareja normal de novios._

- _Leorio... -_ alzo la mirada rojiza hacia el -

- _oh... ¡te hice enfadar!... estas realmente enojado y yo también lo estoy, esto no es una buena mezcla Kurapika._

- _estoy esperando un hijo tuyo. _

_- ¿qué? -_ de la impresión acabo sentándose en la cama -

- _que nuestro último encuentro sexual tuvo consecuencias... serias consecuencias. _- sus orbes rubíes fulguraron aterradoramente -

- _ya va, detén la locura que acabas de decir, ¿acaso quieres hacerme una broma de muy mal gusto?, acaso se te olvida que soy doctor y peor aun... ¡se te olvido que eres hombre!_

- _estoy embarazado de ti._

_- ¡estás loco!... ¡enfermo!... con alguna extraña afección psicológica, seguro te golpeaste la cabeza._

- _te juro por lo más sagrado del mundo que estoy llevando un hijo tuyo en mis entrañas... por mi tribu que cayó en desgracia, por mi propio honor, no miento. _- llevo su mano derecha al vientre desnudo que apenas asomaba una casi imperceptible honda -

- _no._

_- sí._

_- ¡noo!_

_- ¡Leorio te golpeare el rostro si vuelves a decirme no con ese tono de retrasado mental!_

Hizo silencio bruscamente, sus ojos recorrieron el cuerpo de su amante, miro con ojos ya no de hombre si no con la agudeza que caracteriza a un galeno intuitivo. comenzó por el rostro de Kurapika, sus orbes rojas brillando fulgurantemente, su piel suave, brillante y aporcelanada sobresalía de lo normal, eso era un dato no muy convincente así que paso a detallar el pecho con sobresalto, podía ver uno de los síntomas más evidentes de una embarazada, los pezones que el recordaba diminutos y rosados ahora eran evidentemente mas carnosos y oscuros, trago grueso bajando un poco más en su inspección, noto la ultima evidencia, la más contundente de todas, una delgada y oscura línea que nacía bajo el ombligo del kuruta y desaparecía hasta su hueso púbico.

- _seré papa... ¡en un sentido que no comprendo aun seré papa! -_ sujeto bruscamente las manos del kuruta entre las suyas - ¡_seré papa!_

- _no te emociones tanto, aun lo estoy pensando._

- _espera, ¿estás diciéndome todo esto para después decir que no lo tendrás?... y primeramente quiero que me digas como diablos paso porque hasta ahora conozco tu cuerpo lo suficiente como para saber que no tienes ni una pisca de mujer. _

- _creo que mi tribu era más especial de lo que creía. _- suspiro bajito, recordando su fugaz infancia entre los suyos, tratando de encontrar algún indicio pasado -_ no tengo una certeza Leorio, pero esa es mi respuesta._

- _entonces yo quiero ayudarte a saber cómo sucedieron las cosas._

- _no quiero hacerte responsable, ambos tuvimos que hacerlo para que ocurriera esto._

- ¡_claro que soy responsable! si en verdad puedes gestar vida... llevas a mi hijo, llevas parte de mi en ti, y eso me hace feliz._

sin pensarlo si quiera aprisiono al kuruta entre sus brazos, protectora y egoístamente, susurrándole cuanto lo quería, diciendo todo lo que no podía antes porque Kurapika era un egoísta en cosas del amor, siempre evadiendo los sentimientos, como si quisiera huir de la felicidad que Leorio le ofrecía sinceramente.

- _no me rechaces Kurapika, eres una persona difícil de convencer con palabras, por eso lo hago con acciones. Vamos a investigar todo lo que podamos, te apoyare del modo que sea. _

- _no necesi... -_ su protesta fue interrumpida por los labios del médico sobre los suyos, con un beso tibio y delicado que gritaba te amo -

- _no repetiré mi ofrecimiento._

- _yo..._

_- Kurapika. -_ en un instante el moreno salto de la cama acabando de rodillas en el suelo con su mano extendida para atajar la diestra del rubio -_ ¿quieres casarte conmigo? _

_- creo que... pedirme matrimonio en esta condición no es lo más indicado Leorio._

- _si es el momento perfecto, ¡Esperas un hijo mío, y soy un hombre responsable!_

- _no te ofendas, pero me refería al recuerdo que me quedara sobre el que me propusieras matrimonio estando desnudo. -_ una risa contenida se apodero del kuruta -

Al final Kurapika acepto, no por el bebe, ya que eso solo fue un último y valioso empujón que necesitaba para poder amar libremente. Leorio siempre fue fiel a él, a sus tiempos, a sus lejanías y cercanías, aceptando sus caprichosos modos de amor y anteriormente amistad.

**Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssss sssssss**

- ¿_le pediste matrimonio desnudo? -_ Killua estaba privado de la risa, nunca imagino que el relato de Kurapika tuviese tantos detalles personales, seguramente el embarazo le bajo el modo defensivo en que actuaba habitualmente -

- ¡_Kurapika! _- Leorio tenía el rostro totalmente rojo hasta las orejas, los detalles estaban de más en esos momentos -

- _no te enfades, me resulta gracioso cada vez que te recuerdo arrodillado ante mi tan indefenso y tan desvestido. _- su risa era feliz, simple y tan sincera como pocas veces recordaban sus amigos -

La conversación duro varias horas hasta que la noche los asalto sentados los cuatro al fuego de la chimenea, contando historias de sus respectivas aventuras por el mundo, trayendo recuerdos y también preguntando cosas más actuales.

- ¿_y qué es? -_ Gon le miro sonriente, la estampa del kuruta era realmente tierna sentado en un sillón hondo y mullido, con sus manos descansando sobre el vientre -

- _no lo sabemos, en este lugar no hay mucha tecnología, el consultorio de Leorio en el pueblo tiene lo básico pero nada ostentoso. Aun trabajamos por mejorarlo para beneficio de todos._

- ¡_es niño! -_ coreo con energía el futuro padre de la criatura -

- _son conjeturas, yo prefiero esperar a que nazca y ver que es, falta realmente poco para eso._

- ¿_cuándo? _- Gon estaba muy interesado en los detalles, estaba fascinado por el milagro de la vida en toda su expresión -

- _diría que en cualquier momento, ya tengo los 9 meses._

_- ¡¿qué?! _- tanto Gon como Killua retrocedieron en sus asientos -

- _no se asusten muchachos, je je je._

La amena reunión culmino cerca de las dos de la mañana, Kurapika les escolto a una pequeña y acogedora habitación para invitados en la segunda planta, les dejo todo lo necesario despidiéndose hasta la mañana siguiente. En poco rato ya ambos estaban compartiendo una enorme cama matrimonial, Kurapika se excuso por no tenerles más nada, pero ya tanto Gon como Killua estaban acostumbrados a compartir el espacio hasta donde dormían.

_- ¿en que piensas? _- Killua se acomodo sobre la cama con su mano recargada de la barbilla, su entrañable amigo lucia meditativo y eso no era común de el -

- _en todo. - _sonrió débilmente -

- _todo son muchas cosas._

_- bueno, en Kurapika y Leorio, en cómo no note que sentían mas que amistad entre ellos._

- _eres experto en no notar esas cosas _- el albino murmuro entre dientes -

- _Killua, ¿tú crees que las personas que pasan mucho tiempo juntas terminan enamorándose?_

El nombrado arqueo una ceja sobresaltado, esa misma pregunta se la hacia el millones de veces en todos estos años, y nunca tuvo una respuesta razonable, siempre se le oprimía el estomago y le daban como ganas de gritar y correr, era una emoción angustiosa nada desagradable pero si muy incómoda para el corazón. Debía admitir que el que Gon al fin se planteara la pregunta era un alivio extraño y toxico.

- _no lo sé Gon. -_ sin vergüenza alguna se movió mas cerca del moreno, tanto que sus cuerpos se rozaron un poco -_ pero... _

_- te quiero mucho Killua._

Muerte súbita, corazón disparado al infinito y mas allá, si ya antes era pálido, pues ahora su rostro resultaba el de un espectro transparente, no podía creérselo, Gon le estaba revelando sus emociones tan simple y llanamente cuando el se debatió a muerte miles de veces por decírselo también, su boca se abrió tratando de decir algo pero Gon siguió su conversación tranquilamente.

- _te quiero como un gran amigo, pero a veces siento que te quiero más que eso, no sé si me entenderás -_ rasco su cabeza con pena, nunca fue muy bueno para las explicaciones - _he pensado que viendo a Leorio y Kurapika puedo comprender mejor lo que me hace dudar de esa emoción._

Sus orbes se centraron en las de Killua, estaba nervioso por saber la reacción de el, no encontraba una señal clara de su amigo hasta que sintió como este se inclinaba más aun sobre él, acercando su rostro mas y mas con el obvio propósito de decirle algo.

- _tengo una solución fácil Gon. _- susurro al oído del nombrado con una suavidad provocativa -

- ¿_cuál? _- algo dentro de su estomago se volvió como miles de maripositas revoloteando sin parar-

- _hare algo que podría despejar nuestras dudas, ¿aceptas hacerlo?_

- ¿_hacer qué? -_ no sabía las intensiones de Killua, pero por alguna razón el corazón le latía muy rápido y sentía un calor horroroso alojándose en sus mejillas -

- _cierra los ojos._

_- sí._

Como un pequeño niño obediente cerro sus ojos y junto sus manos sobre el pecho, entrelazadas con dedos que revelaban sus nervios, tamborileando sin ritmo definido hasta que acabaron crispándose abruptamente, la razón, pues el roce de sus labios con los de Killua. percibió su aroma único, la suavidad de esa piel cálida en contacto con la suya, las manos del albino deslizándose por su mejilla derecha, moviéndose hasta su barbilla para ajustar el beso, sintió las torpezas de la inmadurez amorosa, eran dos inocentes, como Adam y Eva en el paraíso, robando la manzana del pecado que no les dejaría volver atrás.

- _Gon. _- separo sus labios temblorosos de los de su entrañable amigo - ¿_qué sentiste?_

- _mucho calor aquí. _- hizo un puño con su mano y la movió hasta su pecho - _me late muy fuerte el corazón, me duele el estomago y al mismo tiempo quiero tenerte muy cerca de mí._

- _eso es amor._

_- ¿estás seguro? _- miro dudoso a Killua -

- _tan seguro como cuando decidí que quería ser tu amigo, que deseaba saber más de ti, compartir aventuras y disfrutar de ser libres como el viento._

- _me gustan tus palabras Killua. _- estaba muy oscuro pero si pudiese mirarse a un espejo vería su rostro ardiendo en carmín -

-_ yo también te quiero Gon, te quiero con la necesidad egoísta de ser lo único en tu vida. -_ sus manos viajaron hasta la cintura del moreno enroscándose posesivamente de ella -_ eres mío._

- _ji ji... ¿tuyo?_

_- solo mío. -_ su instinto lo llevo a besar el cuello desnudo de Gon, unos diminutos y suaves besos todavía colmados de pureza -

-_ descansemos Killua, mañana tengo muchas ganas de explorar estos bosques. _- se acomodo entre los brazos de su compañero, tan simple y natural que asombro al albino -

- _ya... ¿no hay más preguntas? _

_- no._

_- ¿por qué?_

_- porque lo importante lo dijimos, tú me quieres y yo a ti, con eso soy feliz._

_- eres incorregible. _- bufo con una fingida molestia que se quería transformar en risa, Gon le daba una felicidad casi inaudita a él y solo a él -

El tenerlo entre sus brazos fue idílico, mejor que todos los sueños normales (y húmedos) que había tenido sobre esa acción. La alegría y simpleza del moreno le facilitaba los sentimientos pero no las acciones físicas, era complicado y hasta lo hacía sentir un pervertido el querer insinuarle a Gon en esos instantes que "expresaran" un poco mas sus sentimientos con contacto físico.

Finalmente acabaron rendidos, durmiendo cómodamente hasta que Gon fue despertado por el sonido rítmico y agudo de algo que golpeaba los vidrios de la ventana, era una lluvia fuerte, con viento frio, intenso y tempestuoso. cuidando de no despertar a Killua la curiosidad lo llevo a deslizarse fuera de sus brazos cuidadosamente, estaba realmente helado el suelo cuando logro bajar los pies descalzos fuera de la cama, encaminándose a la ventana azotada por la lluvia, la visión era dificultosa pero a pesar de ello noto el jeep de Leorio alejándose a toda prisa de la casa, eso lo preocupo así que salió de la habitación encontrando a Kurapika de pie al final de las escaleras, envuelto en una gruesa manta de lana gris claro, el cabello un tanto alborotado y húmedos como si hubiese salido en medio de esa tormenta.

- ¿_qué sucedió? -_ Gon culmino de bajar junto al kuruta -

_- Leorio tuvo que salir a atender una emergencia... -_ se enrollo un poco mas entre las mantas -_ vamos a la cocina, preparare te._

Gon tomo asiento en una pequeña mesita de madera pulida, se quedo contemplando con total parsimonia los movimientos de Kurapika por el lugar, la calidez del fuego encendido les quito un poco el frio pero aun se escuchaba la recia lluvia que caía fuera.

_- ya estoy acostumbrado a esas salidas de emergencia. _- sonrió débilmente colocando frente a Gon una humeante taza de té -_ fue un niño... cayó por una ladera tratando de ayudar a su padre a evitar que el agua entraba a su casa._

_- ¿dime donde es?, quiero ir a ayudarlos también._ - intento levantarse de la silla pero Kurapika negó con su cabeza unas cuantas veces. -

_- en estos momentos eres más necesario aquí Gon._ - su mano apretó con fuerza la manta que llevaba puesta sobre los hombros -

_- estarás bien con Killua_. - le sonrió ampliamente para calmarlo -

_- Leorio me pidió que les dijera que no salieran, yo... necesito que se queden hasta que el regrese._ - dificultosamente tomo asiento junto al moreno -

_- pero la tormenta debe estar causándole estragos a más personas en el pueblo._

_- Gon, la situación en el pueblo está controlada, aquí en cambio no. tengo el tiempo en contra, Leorio se fue por su deber de ayudar al niño... pero él deseaba con toda su alma quedarse aquí justo hoy, justo en el momento que mas hace falta_ - acaricio su vientre prominente con un aire dolido -

_- ¿qué sucede? _

_- el bebe viene en camino. _

_- ¡que!_

_- hace bastante rato que me siento mal, no pospuse su visita porque deseaba que supieran todo. _- intento levantarse de la silla pero sus ya regulares contracciones lo hicieron desistir - _solo serán unas horas..._

- _no... no... no... _- renegó repetidas veces mientras el rubio respiraba profundamente para controlar el dolor -

_- unas horas nada mas Gon, cuando regrese Leorio podrán irse si gustan, no quiero tenerlos aquí obligados._

_- ¡el bebe viene! Puede nacer en cualquier momento! _

_- ¿dime algo? _- Kurapika le sujeto la mano fuertemente para traerlo a la realidad -

_- ¿qué?_

_- tu viviste mucho tiempo entre animales Gon. ¿No recuerdas ningún nacimiento?_

_- nacimiento._

_- sí, ¿no llegaste a presenciar alguno?_

_- sí. -_ sus ojos se llenaron de temor en un segundo_ - fue horrible, ¡la mama de los gatitos se murió!_

- _mal ejemplo_. - una gota de sudor resbalo por su frente, en vez de calmar a su amigo lo altero aun mas - _esperemos que despierte Killua, el debería comportarse mas fríamente con este hecho._

Un grito terrorífico hizo que la lluvia fuera opacada, el desgarrador sonido vino de la boca del Zoldyck, prácticamente estaba pegado a la puerta de la casita como un animal acorralado. Kurapika era paciente para muchas cosas, pero el trabajo de parto y tratar a la vez de hacerlos entender su situación le ponía furioso e inestable.

_- ¡maldición! no soy una bomba de tiempo, solo tendré un bebe - _grito frustrado y zarandeando al dueto por el cuello de sus ropas -_ estoy tan o más nervioso que ustedes, Leorio no ha vuelto y tengo un bebe que está luchando por salir de mi, ¡compórtense de una buena vez o se largan de mi casa!_

Soltó el agarre haciendo que Gon y Killua cayeran al suelo, estaban atónitos ante la fuerza que ejerció el kuruta en ellos, como aun en su condición tenia voluntad y ánimos de controlar todo. Pero el rubio ya no daba más, se derrumbo derrotado en su sofá favorito, jadeando quedito por el dolor intermitente que sentía, intento cerrar sus ojos, respirar profundo una y otra vez hasta que sintió como el dolor se iba al mismo tiempo en que sus ojos rojo brillante se deshacían volviendo a su color normal.

_- discúlpenme chicos. _- restregó su mano contra su frente, sentía como el sudor copaba su piel -_ esto no era precisamente lo que teníamos planeado Leorio y yo para este acontecimiento..._

_- Kurapika, discúlpanos tú a nosotros. _- Gon se agacho a su rango de vista - _nos portaremos bien, dinos ¿que iban hacer ustedes?_

_- habla antes de que esa cosa demoniaca te posea nuevamente y quieras asesinarnos _- Killua aun tomaba una prudente distancia del rubio, y no era para menos, había sido súbitamente despertado por una bestia de ojos rojos que gruñía y le gritaba que debía salir de la cama cuanto antes -

_- lamento mi comportamiento con ustedes, no lo hago adrede, solo que el dolor me nubla la razón._

Con las verdades sobre la mesa, al fin Kurapika pudo poner en práctica el itinerario que había hecho junto a Leorio, no es que fuese estrictamente necesario, pero aquel orden le daba confianza al kuruta, lo estabilizaba para sobrellevar las horas siguientes hasta que su compañero volviera. Y lo primero que hizo fue organizar las cosas personales que utilizaría durante el parto, había dispuesto todo en la habitación sobre una pequeña mesa de madera, Gon y Killua le seguían el paso a todas sus indicaciones confiados en la pronta aparición de Leorio.

- _pongas esas toallas allí_. - señalo la esquina de la cama al tiempo que se mecía de un lado a otro por la habitación -

- _¿te sientes muy mal?_ - Gon se le quedo observando preocupado -

- _algo..._ - susurro aun concentrado en superar el horrendo dolor que iba y venía -

- _mi madre cuenta que mato a 3 enfermeras antes de que yo naciera_.

- ... - tanto Gon como Kurapika lo miraron perturbados -

_- ¿qué? decía que yo iba a matarla del dolor._

_- nadie va a morir aquí hoy_. - sin prisas el rubio se sentó a orillas de la cama, acariciando su vientre una y otra vez - _deben estar cansados._

_- no tanto como tu Kurapika, ya casi pasan de las 10 de la mañana y Leorio no llega._

_- paci..._ - paro de hablar súbitamente, sus ojos se abrieron en grande cuando sintió una húmeda calidez entre sus piernas. Lo peor de todo es que sabía lo que significaba y eso le aterro -

_- ¿Kurapika?_ - Killua le movió del hombro unas cuantas veces para hacerlo reaccionar -

- _se rompió mi fuente_. - gimió en un susurro, eso solo aceleraría las cosas de allí en adelante para su desgracia -

_- ¿qué fuente?_ - Gon lo miro curioso por el comentario -

_- Gon, las cosas se pondrán feas._ - el albino miro serio a su amigo -

Si ya el kuruta estaba nervioso ante la ausencia de su esposo, pues ahora un terror inmenso se alojo en su mente haciéndole perder la calma que normalmente lo caracteriza. Gon y Killua no sabían como controlar el acontecimiento y menos aun al rubio que apenas pudo se levanto de la cama tan rápido como su peso se lo permitía y acabo encerrado en el baño, pasando unos tensos minutos, silenciosos y molestos.

_- no sale._ - Gon espeto inquieto sentado en la cama -

_- déjalo._

_- pero Killua._

_- que lo dejes solo un rato, no vez que es igual a un animal salvaje, esta preservando su espacio personal al límite y nosotros lo estamos invadiendo._

_- solo quería ayudar, Leorio no ha llegado y creo que... ese bebe llegara pronto._

_- si llega, que llegue, no será ni la primera persona ni la ultima en parir un niño_ - bufo aburrido, tratando de también auto convencerse que este lio no era la gran cosa -

_- Killua tiene razón._

La voz del kuruta sonó fuerte y clara, al fin se había dignado a asumir el momento, tomo fuerzas del rato que paso encerrado, además de analizando sus alternativas. Había estado en trabajo de parto desde la tarda anterior, con dolores no muy intensos y tolerables hasta que la noche cayo, Leorio le chequeo minuciosamente antes de partir recomendándole calma, que normalmente las primerizas tardaban bastante en dar a luz, con esa idea se blindo la mente y el corazón, pero ahora con la ruptura de su fuente, las cosas cambiaron mucho, las contracciones se aceleraron así como el dolor que causaban.

_- creo que Leorio no llegara a tiempo_. - sentencio tajantemente mientras acomodaba su cama para recostarse - _debo hacerme la idea de que no llegara a tiempo..._

_- ¡no digas eso Kurapika_! - Gon intento tocarle el hombro pero el rubio lo esquivo dando un gemido monumental, súbitamente quedo de rodillas sobre la cama jadeando y gruñendo bajito _- ¿Kurapika?_

_- sí que eres molesto, está teniendo una contracción, no lo molestes con tu tertulia, será mejor que vayas a la cocina por agua, vete ya._

Si hablaban de pensar fríamente, el único racional era Killua, no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo asumir este reto con Gon, pero si Leorio no aparecía a tiempo, se vería en la vergonzosa necesidad de saber y ver más de lo nunca imagino de Kurapika.

- _estas... rojo_. – el kuruta sentencio entrecortado -

- _no es nada._

_- gracias por sacar a Gon... aun tiene la mente de un niño pequeño_... - un sonoro suspiro dio como finalizada su agonía -

_- ¿qué hago?_ - se sentó en la cama junto al rubio -

- _por ahora nada. _

_- llegara el momento en que debamos hacer algo y tú lo sabes._

_- cierto..._ - se acomodo como mejor pudo entre las almohadas, tenia sueño, cansancio y dolor - _creo que podría llegar cuando atardezca._

_- entonces veremos que haremos en ese instante._

Las siguientes 3 horas fueron un ir y venir de Gon con hielo y agua fría para Kurapika, esa misión lo mantenía entretenido alejando al inocente Gon de toda la angustia en que estaban metidos Kurapika y Killua con el paso del tiempo. A pesar del clima helado el rubio se sentía sofocado y sudoroso, casi ya no entablaba conversación por el dolor seguido y punzante, sabían que tendrían que ayudarlo, no había mas salida en esa casita perdida entre montañas.

_- Gon._ - el kuruta tomo su mano cuando se disponía a cambiarle la compresa húmeda de su frente -

_- no hables, descansa._

_- preparen todo._ - su voz fue un hilo, sentía una terrible presión entre sus muslos, estaba más que seguro que el bebe había bajado lo suficiente para desear ayudarlo a salir _- no aguantare a que llegue... Leorio._

_- ¡tan poca confianza me tienes!_

Tanto Gon como Kurapika voltearon hacia la entrada de la habitación, en ella estaba una sombra sucia de barro, despeinada y ojerosa, pero que hacía mucha falta en esa casa.

_- ¡Leorio! _- El moreno corrió a su lado en seguida - _que bueno que llegaste, Kurapika te necesita._

- _entonces estoy a tiempo._

- _¿!qué diablos esperas para ayudar!?_ - Killua le dio un tremendo empujón que hizo perder el equilibrio al médico cayendo de bruces contra la cama donde estaba su amante -

-_ Leorio_. - el rubio lo miro con un rostro esperanzado y dolido - _ya viene, me duele demasiado..._

_- trate de llegar lo antes posible, perdóname por tardar. _- acaricio con sus dedos la mejilla del rubio - _déjame limpiarme, ¿puedes aguantar unos minutos? _

_- sí_. - asintió con emoción, ya su alma estaba en paz con solo verlo a su lado -

Inmediatamente el médico se dio una ducha rápida para deshacerse del barro y sucio que traía con él, estaba tan cansado pero feliz, al fin verían a su hijo después de todos esos meses de espera. Pensando en cómo sería todo preparo la habitación y a Kurapika, por su parte Gon y Killua decidieron esperar afuera, no querían causarle incomodidades a la pareja, ya ese acontecimiento era algo muy intimo y personal para ellos. el profesionalismo de Leorio salió a relucir inmediatamente, apenas se enguanto las manos se convirtió ya no en el padre de ese bebe, ni en el amante del kuruta, ahora era un doctor con la misión de traer y salvaguardar dos vidas, había aprendido tanto en esas montañas, se enfrento en más de una ocasión a otros nacimientos, operaciones, tratamientos. El beneficio de ser el único doctor en muchos kilómetros a la redonda se veía claramente dando sus frutos esa tarde.

- _respira profundo y relaja los músculos..._ - con mucha suavidad acomodo las piernas del rubio para revisarle - _10._

_- necesito... _

- _ya lo sé, quieres pujar. Estamos listos para hacerlo amor._

_- sí._ - ni si quiera espero a que el moreno le diera la orden, su cuerpo se lo pedía a gritos así que comenzó a pujar con todas sus fuerzas -

- _perfecto Kurapika sigue así. _

Como medico había tenido momentos maravillosos, pero esto fue la cumbre misma de ellos, el premio mayor, la felicidad absoluta de estar presente, asistiendo al propio nacimiento de su hijo, le sobraban razones para que sus manos temblaran, era inevitable ya que estaba en el papel principal junto a su querido Kurapika.

- _sigue amor, ya casi corona..._ - por primera vez toco a su hijo, una húmeda y poblada cabecita se abría paso dificultosamente al mundo -

El kuruta solo gemía una tras otra, sintiendo el calor abrazante del dolor en su punto cumbre, la necesidad de empujarlo fuera era vital y arropadora, pero no podía, Leorio le replicaba una y otra vez que fuera poco a poco, con la sabia guía de la experiencia. Luego de algunos pujos al fin la parte mas difícil estaba terminada, Kurapika cayo jadeante sobre las almohadas, respirando entrecortado y tratando de recuperar las fuerzas para la siguiente contracción.

_- es rubio._ - el médico espeto emocionado mientras lograba limpiar un poco la nariz y boca del infante que aun no terminaba de nacer - _lo estás haciendo muy bien._

- _otra..._ - gimió fuertemente al sentir como el dolor lo obligaba a inclinarse hacia delante y pujar otra vez -

fue una batalla dura, después de una hora de esfuerzos al fin el bebe se deslizo fuera de su cuerpo, llorando desgarradoramente entre las manos de su padre, Leorio tenía el rostro inundado en lagrimas mientras alzaba al diminuto ser para dejarlo sobre el pecho desnudo de su amante, apenas le coloco en su cálido lugar paró de llorar abruptamente.

- _un niño._ - Kurapika logro verlo antes de que una manta blanca lo cubriera para que mantuviese el calor de su diminuto cuerpecito _- tenemos un hijo..._

_- sí, es un bello y sano bebe_. - estaba muy feliz pero debía terminar su labor como médico para después disfrutar como padre -

Sin prisas corto el cordón umbilical y limpio mejor al pequeño que rezongaba cada vez que lo movían, lloriqueando disgustado al ser separado de su mamá. En esos instantes fue que Leorio detallo mejor a su retoño, era una criatura hermosa, con una matica de cabellos rubios, piel pálida y sus ojos fuertemente cerrados al mundo todavía. Mientras, Kurapika solo sentía felicidad, una alegría extraña que lo dejo mudo y le obligaba a abrazar fuerte al bebe, protegiéndolo como si su vida dependiera de ello para ser feliz.

- _necesitas descansar, dame al bebe_. – el médico intento tomarlo entre sus brazos pero Kurapika ya estaba profundamente dormido con su pequeño milagro vuelto un ovillo sobre su pecho. –_ realmente son mi felicidad..._

Desistió de moverlos, con mucha cautela culmino de asear a su compañero, limpiar todo y salir de la habitación para dar la buena noticia del bebe. Fuera, Gon y Killua estaban sentados a cada lado de la puerta, ansiosos y conteniéndose las enormes ganas de tocar o abrir si quiera para preguntar por los sonoros llantos que oyeron hacia unos momentos atrás.

- _ya no lo oigo llorar_. - Gon hablo casi a susurros, como esperando escucharlo nuevamente -

-_no seas tan ansioso._ - Killua se recostó mas aun de la pared tras el disponiéndose a cerrar sus ojos -

_- ¡felicítenme!_ - Leorio hizo su aparición estruendosa y repentina frente al dueto -

_- ¿que fue? dinos_ - Gon se puso de pie de un salto -

- _¡un hermoso y sano varón_! - inflo el pecho con orgullo -

- _felicitaciones_ – el Zoldyck también se incorporo del suelo sonriendo levemente _- y... se parece a Kurapika, ¿cierto?_

_- ¿cómo lo supiste? _

_- es que lo llamaste hermoso, y tú no tienes mucho de ello je je je._

_- ¡Killua!_ - movió enfadado sus mandíbulas, pero el coraje se le pasó en unos segundos, la felicidad que sentía era realmente millones de veces más grande que cualquier otro sentimiento -

_- ¿y Kurapika como esta? _

_- agotado pero feliz, todo salió perfectamente. _

_- ¿podemos verlos?_ - la mirada del moreno fue ansiosa -

_- están descansando, en un rato podrán entrar. _

_- entonces vamos a dar una vuelta por el lugar, tú querías explorarlo, Gon _- el albino lo tomo de la mano jalándolo hacia las escaleras -

_- vayan... hay una cascada a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí, aprovechen que dejo de llover._

_- ¡eso haremos! _

El par salió de la casa rápidamente, Gon aun estaba dudoso de explorar el lugar teniendo a su amigo kuruta recién dado a luz, quizás Leorio necesitaba ayuda pero Killua le hizo olvidar todos sus pensamientos súbitamente al sacarlo del camino que recorrían arrinconarlo de un árbol cercano para besarlo.

_- moría por hacer esto._ - separo sus labios suavemente -

- _Killua..._ - sus mejillas estaban rojo brillante, el repentino acto de afecto lo avergonzó -

_- cuando dos personas se quieren hacen eso y muchas cosas mas Gon_. - su voz fue suave, provocativa y cargada de un sentimiento apremiante por su "más que mejor amigo" -

_- lo sé. _

_- busquemos esa cascada que dijo Leorio, sería divertido darnos un chapuzón en ella._

Con sus sobradas agilidades y conocimientos pronto ubicaron el lugar, era una hermosa caída de agua muy alta bordeada de arboles y rocas sumamente blancas con aspecto de mármol, una especie de pozo recibía el torrencial de agua encausándolo hacia un riachuelo no muy profundo, todo el lugar resultaba impresionante, indómito y virgen.

Sin pena alguna los dos se desnudaron y corrieron directo al pozo, Gon se lanzo con estruendo seguido de Killua salpicando agua en todas direcciones, moviéndose al unisonó de los ocupantes del pozo. Pasaron un largo rato nadando y buceando hasta que el sol anunciaba su ocaso, Gon termino sentado en la orilla de una roca sobresaliente, meditabundo hasta que el albino le salto encima.

_- ¿en qué piensas?_ – le abrazo la espalda posesivamente a su amigo de la infancia -

_- en que no ha cambiado nada entre nosotros. _

_- ¿no comprendo?_ - miro de reojo el cuerpo desnudo que abrazaba -

_- en que esto ya lo hemos hecho muchas veces antes, mejor dicho, yo no sé que puede ser diferente si somos más que amigos Killua._

_- hay algo que no hemos hecho y que toda pareja debe hacer_. - sin prisa se movió de atrás de Gon para acabar sentado en frente suyo -

_- y quiero hacerlo, quiero que lo que siento por ti haga una diferencia_. - tomo entre sus manos las del albino -

_-¿realmente quieres hacerlo?_ - sus mejillas pálidas dejaron escapar un intenso rojo -

_- ¡claro! hagámoslo._

_- de acuerdo._ - trago grueso, si quería a Gon, esta era una buena ocasión para demostrárselo -

_- ¡bien!_ - se levanto emocionado, mirando a todos lados hasta que volvió su atención a Killua -_ ¿qué vamos hacer?_

_-¡Gon!_ - dio un bufido profundo, su querido Gon a pesar de los años nunca dejo de ser un niño inocente desde muchos puntos de vista -

La impresión, la inocencia y el coraje se le juntaron a la máxima potencia, tomo la valentía suficiente para intentar besarlo, moviendo su torso tan cerca del moreno que se rozaron, su piel estaba tibia, suave y agradable de un modo que no podía describir. Sus dedos viajaron por el brazo de Gon, subiendo hasta ubicarse en la base de su nuca, ejerciendo como apoyo y punto de presión al beso que pasaba de inocente a pasional. Killua imprimió toda su paciencia y cuidado para evitar dejar tendido en el suelo a Gon y subirse en él como un animal en celo, las emociones estaban volviéndole loco y el deseo de llevar las cosas a otro punto se acrecentó cuando el mismo Gon paso a ser parte activa del beso, deslizando sus brazos por el cuello del albino, juntándose más aun en una sensación de calidez que no querían abandonar. Killua se envalentono y comenzó a jugar un nuevo juego, abriendo su boca, dejando que su lengua tropezara con la otra, saboreando cada recóndito virginal del moreno.

_- ki...Killua._ - el moreno gimió bajito, buscando aire después de aquel arrasador beso -

_- Gon, quiero hacerlo. _- abrazo posesivamente al nombrado, estrechándolo de tal modo que sintió la dureza que nació gracias al beso - _quiero sentir que es hacer el amor_.

_- yo..._ - su rostro estaba rojo intenso, perlado de un diminuto sudor frio, con su corazón desbocado gracias a todas las cosas que estaba sintiendo físicamente por la cercanía de Killua -

- _deja que aprendamos mutuamente._

Su voz era un susurro tímido, sucumbiendo a la agónica dureza entre sus piernas, la necesidad lo tenía atrevido, alerta y cargado de autoconfianza para resolver el dilema de la primera vez. Sin mucha dificultad acabo recostando al moreno sobre la blanca roca, recorriéndole totalmente con la vista ante el venidero camino, observando cómo su querido Gon lo miraba tímidamente y con sus manos extendidas atrapándole el cuello. Sus miradas se cruzaron fugaces, aprobatorias para satisfacción de Killua que ya había movido sus dedos rumbo al vientre de Gon, surcándolo delicadamente una y otra vez.

_- ¿qué se hace... en estos casos_? - el moreno mascullo con un tono totalmente sincero y curioso -

_- se explora._ - su boca acaricio aquel valle de piel erizada, desde el ombligo fue besando una tras otra vez en un camino húmedo y con un destino definido -

Gon cerro instintivamente sus ojos, respirando entrecortado por el miedo a lo desconocido, apretando sus labios hasta que de ellos salió un gemido ahogado, una mezcla evidente de sorpresa y placer, no miraría directamente pero si sabia en donde Killua había puesto su atención, estaba sintiendo con fuerza una cálida humedad que arropo su naciente erección, como un juego malicioso en que el albino debía adivinar qué tipo de movimientos lo excitarían mas. Y las respuestas no se hicieron esperar, gimió mas y mas sonoro, sintiendo como Killua usaba no solo sus labios, también sus dedos estaban recorriéndole completamente, sujetando la base de su miembro firmemente, subiendo y bajando una tras otra vez.

- _aahhh..._ - un calor insoportable atravesó su cintura totalmente, de abajo hacia arriba como un corrientazo repentino. Era un nivel nuevo de sensación, furor y agitación, todas juntas insistiendo en salir de él al mismo tiempo -

Killua solo afilo la mirada acariciándole más rápido, observando cómo su pequeña presa se retorcía ante sus acciones, Gon lucia mas mundano que nunca, mas profano y mas desprovisto de inocencia, con sus piernas extendidas, temblando y provocándole hacer movimientos involuntarios de cadera hasta que la ansiada agonía del clímax se presento.

_- ¿qué sentiste?_ - Killua le susurro al oído con sorpresa, ni el mismo nunca se imagino una escena como la que Gon le brindo -

-_ calor... _- hablo con suspiros, agitado aun por lo vivido _- fue... único._

_- te amo Gon. _

_- lo sé._ - rio como solía hacerlo, con la complacencia de su albino compañero -

_- quiero hacer otra cosa mas... algo que nos unirá totalmente a ti y a mí. _

_- confió en ti Killua. Hazlo. _

_- gracias... _- deposito un beso casto en la frente del moreno -

Se movió de lugar quedando entre las piernas de Gon, su estado actual era de ansias por poseerlo pero sin certezas de los pasos para lograrlo. Su mente comenzó a divagar en las películas porno que por curiosidad vio algunas veces, pero en ninguna de ellas hubo una situación de ese calibre y Gon no era comparable si quiera con una de aquellas prostitutas, el era una paloma casta que el desplumaba a su antojo y curiosidad. Trago grueso, muy grueso cuando repentinamente sintió la mano de Gon sobre su mejilla, devolviéndolo de inmediato al instante que vivían.

_- ¿qué sucede Killua? ¿Ya no quieres? _

_- si quiero. Deseo demasiado esto..._ - con suavidad volvió a inclinarse para besarlo, en esos instantes su adolorido miembro se rozo entre los muslos del moreno causándole una sensación demasiado provocativa a ambos - _voy hacerlo._

- _sí._ - asintió firmemente, estaba convencido que su cariño por el Zoldyck podía traspasar cualquier barrera -

Volvió a tragar grueso deseando que todo saliera bien y que sus ideas fueran las correctas. Con suavidad encamino su masculinidad al sitio correcto, empujando suave pero firme, era una lucha entre placer y duda, deseaba poseerlo pero la cara de Gon solo demostraba incomodidad ante las acciones, estaba gimiendo bajito, apretándole los brazos cada vez que el empujaba dificultosamente sus caderas, fue prácticamente una batalla silenciosa, ambos sabían que dolía, pero continuaron callados, Killua necesitado de culminar y Gon ansioso por que todas esas sensaciones mejoraran.

- _Gon... relájate_. - le hablo al oído con un gemido gutural, el calor del moreno lo estaba arropando al fin, sintiendo claramente como aquel lugar lo recibía entre apretones desmedidos -

- _¡es... es que duele!_ - una diminuta lagrimilla rodo por su mejilla que murió inmediatamente en los labios de Killua quien la atrapo a tiempo -

_- se sentirá mejor pronto... _

Y tuvo razón, ambos intentaron relajarse, dejándose llevar por la ocasión perfecta, el lugar perfecto y su férrea decisión de unir sus cuerpos en uno solo. los jadeos comenzaron a hacer presa de ambos, la situación distaba de excitante y pasaba a una especie de tortura para Gon, se pensó una y otra vez en claudicar pero su cuerpo se estremeció totalmente cuando Killua al fin decidió comenzar a moverse con estocadas lentas y profundas, buscando adaptarse a su entorno, el calor subió otra vez a su rostro, estaba sintiendo cosas nuevas, con prisa se abrazo al cuello del albino, estremecido por la malicia de esas estocadas, Killua en cambio estaba totalmente fascinado por las sensaciones, gimiendo bajo y dándose las fuerzas para acelerar el ritmo que su cuerpo pedía.

_-¡ki...Killua!_ - sus piernas se enrollaron alrededor de la cintura del nombrado, en un instante sintió como algo dentro suyo estallo en placer-

_- ¡allí!_ - sonrió con malicia, había dado con el sitio indicado y estaba totalmente dispuesto a llevarlo una y otra vez a él - _te amo._

_- yo a ti._ – gimió en una agonía de sentidos, los movimientos del Zoldyck eran cada vez más certeros y profundos -

- _te dije que sería bueno_ - abrazo posesivamente al moreno, rodeando su cuerpo cálido y sudoroso, en ese instante sintió el miembro semi erecto de su compañero haciéndole tener una brillante idea a su modo de ver, instintivamente deslizo una de sus manos al sitio, tomando aquella extremidad para acariciarla con la misma fuerza y cariño que imprimía en sus embestidas –

El resultado, Gon se arqueo increíblemente entre sus brazos, retorciéndose jadeante, con el rostro encendido en un rojo bellísimo a ojos de Killua, esas sensaciones también podía percibirlas físicamente él, su miembro era atrapado con más fuerza que antes, cálidamente, a tal punto que su cuerpo le rogaba por llegar al orgasmo, intento darle aviso a Gon pero fue muy tarde, ya este se había retorcido en un monumental gemido, derramando su cálida esencia entre los vientres de ambos, la mera escena encendió las ultimas fibras de pasión en Killua, emprendió una serie de embestidas lujuriosas que lo llevaron al mismo paraíso que había entrado Gon segundos antes.

La noche ya estaba posesionada totalmente del firmamento, después de una larga tormenta todo quedo con un aroma a limpio y despejado, ese olor a tierra húmeda y vegetación fresca recorría totalmente la pequeña casita de Leorio y Kurapika, dentro, el médico estaba haciendo la cena, un tanto desordenado ya que de las artes culinarias el kuruta era más sabido, pero debía hacerlo, su querido esposo estaba convaleciente y seguiría así por unas cuantas semanas, el recuperarse de un parto no era tarea sencilla, necesitaría mucho reposo y tranquilidad, tanto para él como para el bebe en su nuevo hogar, esos pensamientos lo mantuvieron distraído totalmente hasta que sintió golpes a la puerta, sin prisas se limpio las manos en el mandil que usaba y salió a ver.

_-¡Al fin se dignan a aparecer! _– Leorio miro seriamente al dueto que estaban parados muy callados en el umbral de su puerta -

_- ¿cocinando?_ – Killua jalo burlonamente del mandil rosa pastel que llevaba puesto -

- _se quedaran sin cena por mal educa…_ - detuvo súbitamente sus quejas al ver como Gon y Killua pasaban de largo frente a él para terminar recostados en el sofá de la sala– _¿qué diablos… hicieron ustedes que están tan agotados? _

Ninguno le respondió ya que estaban en brazos de Morfeo, rendidos profundamente uno junto al otro, con el rostro lleno de cansancio pero también lleno de obvia felicidad. Leorio dio un hondo suspiro de resignación, a veces no los comprendía y esta era una de esas veces donde prefería no inmiscuirse en los asuntos de ellos dos. Pensando en eso se retiro nuevamente a la cocina pero los desgarradores llantos de un infante hicieron que pegara una carrera escaleras arriba y abriera totalmente agitado la puerta de la habitación donde dormía Kurapika.

_-¡¿QUE LE PASA AL BEBE?!_ – jadeo unas cuantas veces por la súbita carrera que dio –

_- despertó_. – el kuruta espeto sin asombro alguno mientras mecía al pequeño infante en sus brazos –

_- eh… eso es obvio. _

_- ssh…. Ya no llores por favor._ – intento calmarlo pero el bebe solo se retorcía iracundo entre sus brazos, gimoteando y rojo tomate de tanto llorar –

_- ¿y… como lo calmaras?-_ Leorio le miro de reojo con malicia, sabia la respuesta al ver la actitud de su hijo, pero prefería callar para ver que hacia su sobrado e inteligente esposo –

_- yo…_ - por primera vez en años sintió unos nervios inexplicables, era una extraña angustia que se alojo en la boca de su estomago al punto de querer hacerlo llorar a él también, estaba sensible obviamente por el recién alumbramiento y el desastre hormonal que causa el mismo – _¡no lo sé!_

Gimoteo con las lagrimas casi fuera, abrazando al recién nacido que ahora estaba aferrado a su bata blanca jaloneando fieramente con ella en busca de alimento, sus mejillas bañadas en lagrimas se rozaban una y otra vez contra el pecho de su madre desesperadamente, llorando hasta que el médico dio un hondo suspiro tomando asiento junto al kuruta, sin decir nada le beso la mejilla y sonrió cómplice de sus conocimientos, Kurapika le miro aun ahogado en angustias hasta que sintió la mano de Leorio jalando un poco su bata, lo suficiente para que la lucha del bebe culminara con la clara alegría de encontrar su alimento, la misma fiereza que tenia para jalar la ropa también la tuvo al aferrarse al pezón del kuruta.

-_Era eso…_ - mascullo sonrojado, el tan lleno de conocimientos y esto le gano la partida totalmente –

_- no te preocupes, nadie nace con un manual de cómo ser padres. _– sonrió alegremente ante las inocencias del rubio –

_- es hermoso._ – se quedo contemplando al pequeño bebe que estaba totalmente concentrado en comer, ajeno a las caricias que le daba su madre de vez en vez sobre su cabecita –

_- ¿nombres?_ – el médico pregunto serio, Kurapika jamás quiso darle un nombre en esos meses de espera-

– _hay una tradición de mi tribu, nunca se le daba nombre a un bebe hasta después que nacía, cuando se estaba seguro que ingresaría a ser parte de la tribu, fuerte y sano para poder llamarlo sin temer que se irá antes de tiempo._

_- ya vez lo sano y fuerte que es. – _rio suavemente al ver la repentina expresión de incomodidad que hizo el kuruta al ser mordido por el pequeño hambriento –

- _un nombre…_ - observo seriamente al pequeño en silencio, sin pedirle opiniones a Leorio, esto era cosa solamente suya. – _Kaoru._

La respuesta de Leorio fue una enorme sonrisa de felicidad seguida del beso más dulce y puro que pudo darle al kuruta, fue como ofrecerle su vida, sus esperanzas y sus fuerzas enteras, en el le decía con piel y calor la alegría que sentía, lo agradecido que estaba una y mil veces por unir sus caminos en uno solo, que la tribu del kuruta fuera como una caja de pandora llena de misterios que jamás podrán responder y que ya no había necesidad de hacerlo, tenían su milagro, su feliz y claro milagro entre los brazos.

Fueron 3 semanas inolvidables, ese tiempo en que los cuatro se reencontraron después de casi 2 años separados, los días se les fueron rápido y ya Gon y Killua necesitaban volver a su ritmo aventurero, esa mañana estaban listos para partir, nunca olvidarían que allí conocieron una etapa nueva de sus amigos Leorio y Kurapika, también disfrutaron del milagro de la vida con la llegada del pequeño Kaoru, fue un bebe colmado de cariño y deseos buenos, Gon se apego mucho a él, sacándolo de la cuna cuando Kurapika se descuidaba, había tenido una empatía maravillosa, Killua decía que era el mismo magnetismo que despedía con los animales.

_-Gon…_ - el pobre kuruta extendió los brazos para que le devolviera al pequeño –

_-¡lo extrañare!-_ restregó su mejilla de la del rubio niño haciendo que abriera sus ojos curioso –_ adiós Kaoru –chan._

_-no se despidan de ese modo, pueden venir cuando quieran chicos – _Kurapika sonrió satisfecho por tener de vuelta a su hijo –

_- con tal que cuando regresemos no nos hagan hacer de parteros otra vez. _

_-¡Killua_!- Leorio le miro con disgusto – _no sucederá eso._

_- entonces regresaremos para cuando Kaoru chan cumpla un año, debemos celebrar ese acontecimiento y también el que Killua y yo ha…..mmm…._ – repentinamente Gon fue silenciado por la mano del albino en su boca –

_- je je je… ¡mejor nos vamos Gon, ya se nos hace tarde para tomar el tren!_

- ….. – Leorio y Kurapika se miraron con curiosidad –

Finalmente se despidieron, ambos iniciaron el camino a pie rumbo al pueblo, alejándose de la casita, perdiéndose en sus nuevas aventuras por venir, Kurapika dio un suspiro profundo mientras mecía al bebe que había comenzado a retorcerse en sus brazos.

_-los extrañaremos. _

_-excepto sus pequeñas aventuras…_ - el kuruta miro de reojo a su esposo –

_- ¿donde los pillaste?_

_- en el sofá de la sala…. 2 veces_. – Kurapika agacho la cabeza resignado –

_- en el baño y la cocina._ – las mejillas del médico se tiñeron de un leve carmín al recordar como prácticamente en ambas ocasiones Killua parecía estar por violarse al pobre de Gon –

_- no extrañaremos eso._ – Afirmaron seriamente los dos –

**FIN**

**Bueno, me divertí mucho escribiendo esto, ni remotamente me imagine que sería tan largo el fic, pero bueno era mi inspiración al máximo, liberando de mi sistema ciertas perversiones que quería ver hechas realidad ja ja ja!. Espero lo hayan disfrutado mucho y también que quizás haga un fic, no estoy muy segura pero ya mi musa Ilitia verá si va o no a esa aventura. Gracias por leer!**


End file.
